vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Molly Weasley
Summary Molly Weasley is the mother of Ron Weasley and the matriarch of the Weasley household. Although she is warm-hearted and motherly, she is also infamous for her fearsome temper and overbearing tendencies, much to the chagrin of her children as well as anyone who would dare cross her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C '''with magic '''Name: Molly Weasley, Mollywobbles (By Arthur Weasley) Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Female Age: 47 at the end of the series (before the timeskip at the end of the last movie) Classification: Human, Witch. Powers and Abilities: Magic, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Curse Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, BFR via Vanishing Spell, Can inflict instant death Attack Potency: Wall level physically, Building level with magic (Killed Bellatrix who could fight Hermione, Ginny and Luna at the same time), some spells ignore conventional durability Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions via power-scaling (Can duel Dark Wizards as powerful and swift as Bellatrix Lestrange) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human by herself, higher with spells Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Harry Potter) physically. Large Building level against magical attacks with Protego Stamina: Average (Molly is a portly woman who is easily flustered by strenuous activity, but can nevertheless hold her own against Dark Wizards for several hours) Range: Several dozen meters with spells Standard Equipment: Wand Intelligence: Molly Weasley is a motherly, sweet individual who is prone to fussing and worrying in addition to having a short temper when her children step out of line. However, her sweet demeanor is not to be mistaken for weakness, as she has proven herself to be powerful witch in her own right, having helped to cast the many powerful protective charms (up to the Maxima level) that protected Hogwarts, a barrier only Voldemort managed to shatter and dueling Bellatrix Lestrange solely with non-verbal magic while retaining its effectiveness, showing exceptional reflexes and incredible magical aptitude for someone her age. Weaknesses: Has many loved ones making her vulnerable to blackmail, prone to worrying and fussing over her children. Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished, so it only works well on small animals and objects. Feats:'' -Killed Bellatrix Lestrange'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stupefy: A dueling wizard's most commonly used spell, it knocks foes unconscious and stops moving projectiles dead in their tracks. Molly has proven herself to be extremely proficient with this spell, managing to stun the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange, leaving the Dark Witch open to a killing blow. * Dark Arts: Although she is not a Dark Witch herself, Molly has shown herself to be capable of using a variety of hexes and curses, having done so to discipline her children on numerous occasions and using them to great effect during the Battle of Hogwarts, dealing killing blows to those who would attempt to hurt her children. * Charms: Molly has also been shown to have great proficiency in the use of Charms, using spells like Protego up to the highest level (Maxima). Such spells warded off the attacks of numerous Death Eaters who tried to invade and disintegrated Dementors on contact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Harry Potter Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Parents Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9